One-Time Fairy
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: one-shot. A wizard turns Lucy into a small fairy so he could escape. Now Natsu has Lucy in the palm of his hand…literally and its up to him to take care of her until she's back to normal. Nalu


"**One-Time Fairy"**

**By Dark Shining Light**

**Romance/Friendship**

**Rated T (nothing that Fairy Tail wouldn't do****)**

**Summary: one-shot. A wizard turns Lucy into a small fairy so he could escape. Now Natsu has Lucy in the palm of his hand…literally. Nalu**

**(I do NOT Own Fairy Tail)**

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

"_Stop right there!" The blonde called out, causing the mage who was flipping through a book to flinch. Lucy smirked and pulled out one of her keys._

_The mage looked at her hand and noticed the pink guild mark. "Fairy Tail."_

_He looked down at his book and noticed a spell, looking back at her hand and back at his book. The criminal smirked._

"_Open! Gate of the-"_

"_Transforma Mediocris veinticuatro!"Her opponent interrupted and at that moment a white light shot from the sky and hit her directly. Lucy screamed, the light engulfing her completely before she collapsed, unconscious._

_The mage cheered silently as he ran out of the room. As he left, one final thought crossed his mind._

'It was a fitting form for someone in Fairy Tail.'

_(Scene Change)_

_Loud vibrations against the ground awoke the girl; it felt like one giant earthquake. She rose up quickly and noticed that the ceiling (which was suddenly on her head) was a giant sheet of white fabric._

'What the-' _She stood up and ran her hands against the material. "It feels just like cotton." She said to herself._

_That's when she noticed that the earthquakes had stopped and the floor was actually soft. When she looked down to exam the ground, she panicked. "I'm naked!"_

_Then the white fabric that was over her disappeared and Lucy had to shield her eyes from the new sudden light._

"_Natsu! Lucy's stripping like Gray now!"_

_She wanted to yell at the cat that he was being stupid when she saw Happy (whose back was facing her) was at least 6 times her height. However, Happy was the least of her concerns when she realized that her friends were colossal giants at the moment; even Wendy was huge!_

"_Damn it!" The dragon slayer yelled, pointing at the ice mage. "I knew your stripping habit was contagious!"_

"_What?! Don't blame me for this flame-head!" Gray stated._

"_I wonder where Lucy could have gone." Wendy wondered as Erza nodded. "It's very strange indeed."_

"_Maybe she was trying to use her sex appeal but it failed so she took her clothes off." Happy snickered with a paw over his mouth._

_Grabbing some of the soft material from underneath to cover herself, she yelled. "I heard you you stupid cat!" _

_Everyone looked behind Happy and noticed their shrunken friend for the first time. _

"_Lucy!" They shouted, which actually hurt her ears, and got on their knees to get a better look at her. They all questioned her health and what had occurred before someone stated something new._

"_Lucy! You have wings!"_

_The blonde girl looked over her shoulder to see that indeed, she did have fairy like wings. She screamed._

(Scene Change)

"And that's what happened." Lucy, dressed in a white doll dress, sighed as she looked down, feeling a bit self-conscious by the girl's curious stares and in Evergreen's case, envious glare.

"That's tough Lu-chan." Levy said.

"Yeah. Thankfully, it will only last until morning." Lucy tilted her head, before grinning in an embarrassed manner. "Though, it looks like I'm going to have to break into my own house, seeing I can't lift up my own house key."

"Actually," Lisanna spoke, bending her knees so she can look directly at Lucy. "Mira and I were thinking that maybe you should spend the night at our place instead."

"Huh?"

"Think of all the fun we can have, just us girls." Mira smiled innocently.

'_Wait a minute…' _ Her eyes widen. _'They want to dress me up and get me to talk about my love life. Oh Mira and her matchmaking schemes!'_

"Actually," Levy spoke and all the eyes were on her now. "I was thinking Lu-chan and I could read this new book together. It's about a young girl and her fairy friend-"

"Boring." Evergreen interrupted before setting her eyes on the tiny blonde. "Why waste your time fantasying about a fairy when there's one in front of us! And I'm sure she'll be more than willing to tell me-us, the spell the mage used on her so that some of us can be fairies as well. Even if it takes all night." There was an evil glint in her eyes that made Lucy flinch and take a step back.

"Or perhaps love rival would like to stay at Juvia's for a nice cup of tea? That way Juvia can be certain that she doesn't spy on her beloved Gray in that form." The water mage stated as Lucy protested that she didn't like Gray; of course, she was ignored.

A fork slammed behind her, missing her by a mere inch.

"Lucy is vulnerable at the moment and this is the time to teach her to defend herself. Therefore, I shall be the one to look after Lucy tonight." Erza stated.

A large shadow loomed over the celestial mage and thankfully, she looked back or else she would have never been able to jump out of the way of an angry fist slamming onto the table.

"Fuck that!" Natsu yelled. "If anyone is looking after Lucy, it's gonna be me!"

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"You can't even take care of yourself, ash-for-brains! I'm way more responsible then you are!" Gray commented.

"You can't even take care of your clothes you pervy popsicle." Natsu remarked and the black haired teen jumped when he realized his clothes were missing. "Damn it!"

"Guys…" Lucy tried to interfere, holding up her hands in a "we need to calm down" manner.

"Lucy is staying with us!" Mirajane yelled as she transformed into her Satan Soul mode and her sister took the qualities of a leopard.

"The fairy stays with me!" Evergreen shouted as she removed her glasses.

"Juvia shall have her love-rival!" Juvia proclaimed while Levy pulled out some scripts and shouted that Lu-chan stays with her.

"Lucy will accompany me to my home!" Erza announced and reequipped to her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Fighting is for men!" Elfman yelled and joined the battle.

Lucy sweatdropped as she watched her friends fight. "I wonder if I should just go now."

Before she could decide on her own, she was snatched by someone's large hand. The blonde was about to scream when the kidnapper's index finger covered her mouth and turned her to face him.

Her eyes widened. "Natsu." She muttered once he removed his finger from her mouth. The pink haired teen had his white scarf around his face; he was obviously trying to look like a ninja. "Nin-nin." He muttered before making the 'shh' sign. Taking one last look at the fight, he pressed himself against the walls and inched away.

"Natsu let go of me! I can fly just fine!" The girl told him but he pretended to hear her. Surprising, this was the first time his little Ninja stunt worked, even with Lucy yelling at him to let go of her.

(Scene Change)

"Natsu! Did you get Lucy?!" Happy asked once his friend entered the celestial mage's apartment (through the window of course).

"Yup! Operation 'kidnap Lucy and bring her home' was a success!" Natsu bragged as he high fived his partner with his free hand.

"Let….me go…" Both boys looked down at Natsu's hand and noticed the blonde looking sick. She looked like a motion sick Natsu.

"Ahhhh! Natsu! You killed Lucy!" Happy panicked, causing the spiky haired teen to panic as well. "Ahh Lucy! Come back! Don't go into the light!"

"Ahhh…" She shook her head, snapping away her sickness. Lucy glared at her partner and said partner gulped. Even as a tiny person, she could be very intimidating.

"You idiot! Don't ever run with me in this form again! You know about many times I got whiplashed?" She yelled.

"Sorry Luce." Natsu pouted, looking concerned. The girl narrowed her eyes before looking away, blushing slightly from Natsu's intense worried gaze. It was hard to resist when she was normal size and now looking at him way up close was impossible.

"Just…don't do it again." She finished lamely.

The pink haired teen broke into a large (in her case gigantic) grin that didn't ease her blushing. "You got it."

"Natsu! There's food in Lucy's fridge!" Happy cheered from the kitchen.

"Ohhhhhh no!" Lucy said, flying up to her partner's face and raising her arms to block him. "You're not going to empty out my fridge again!"

"Don't be stingy Luce. It's not like you can finish it all anyways." Natsu countered as he gently moved her aside with the back of his hand.

"It's called saving it for another day you idiot!"

She flew to the back of his head and pulled on a pink spike, but that didn't stop the dragon slayer from making his way into her kitchen.

The blue cat moved to the side as his best friend opened the fridge. The blonde fairy flew to the hand that was reaching for cheese and ham and pulled back on his index finger.

"I said no!"

"Come on Luce, I told you not be stingy." He said as he pulled from his hand and set her on the table. The female pouted as she watched him look into her refrigerator.

"Besides, I'm just making a sandwich." Natsu stated as he took out almost all the items from her fridge.

"That's not a sandwich! That's all my food going to be eaten in one bite!" Lucy yelled. The dragon slayer rolled his eyes before grabbing a piece of bread, and tearing it into small pieces. He did the same with the ham and cheese. He placed bits of ham and cheese between two bread pieces and held it out to her.

The girl blinked.

Natsu lightly chuckled. "It's for you. You haven't eaten and it's not like you can make your own meal." The fire mage grinned hugely and Lucy couldn't help but smile back. She took the mini sandwich from him, noticing that her food was toasted and assumed he did it with his fingertips.

And just this once, she decided, she wasn't going to complain about Natsu and Happy eating all her food, even as she avoided the rain of crumbs falling on her.

(Scene Change)

'_You know, he's cuter when he's like this._' Lucy complimented as she hovered over the sleeping cat. She heard a large burp behind her and she turned to glare at her partner. Natsu grinned sheepishly as he rubbed his bloated stomach. "Man, that hit the spot!"

The woman only sighed. _'As expected. Now I'll need to buy more when I'm back to normal'_

"Hey, I know what we should do now!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly. The blonde gave him a 'shh' and the male lower his voice. "We should play hide and seek!"

She raised an eyebrow at him but that didn't stop the boy from being enthusiastic. Lucy wasn't sure. It was a huge disadvantage in whatever way you looked at it. If she was the seeker, then Natsu would be able to out run her whenever she found him. If she was hiding, then she would have to out fly him (and in this size she doubted it was possible) to get to base. Plus, you can't forget his physical structure and dragon senses either.

"It'd be fun! It could be like training!" He said eagerly. "You hide and I'll find you. You're so small and in your house, it's harder to find you with smell. It'll be a good challenge finding you! Plus, you can train to sneak up on your opponent! It'll be awesome!"

Lucy still looked uncertain. If the dragon slayer broke something, she couldn't exactly 'Lucy-kick' him out like the other times she has. But on the other hand, maybe this could be fun. When else can she say she played hide and seek as a fairy?

"What about Happy?" The blonde inquired. "I don't want to wake him up."

"He'll be fine." Natsu assured her as he picked up his feline partner. "I'll just put him on your couch and he'll be out for the night. So pleeeeaassseee…"

The girl sighed and eventually gave in. "Fine. But break anything and you're banned from playing here again, got it?"

A giant canine grin reappeared on his face as he murmured a cheer and put his partner away. As she watched him leave, she couldn't help but to smile, just a bit.

(Scene Change)

Lucy pressed herself against the plant pot, her heartbeat increasing as she heard her guild member's footsteps getting closer. Natsu was right; this is fun.

Currently, the score was 7-0 in Natsu's favor (though Lucy insisted it was actually 6-0, seeing that the first time she hid, Natsu's first hiding spot to check was her panty drawer and he was searching through _every, single _pair of underwear she_ own_ and this of course, caused the girl to yell out "stop checking in there you pervert", therefore revealing her hiding spot. He had so cheated.)

But this time Lucy was certain she was going to win; in all the other rounds, she was in high places. This always made it easier on the dragon slayer since he was always able to catch her in midair. However, this time she was on the ground. Hopefully, the furniture would get in her friend's way as she made it to base (which was her bed) and give her the victory she needed.

She peeked her head from behind the flower pot and saw Natsu standing a foot away; eyes closed and sniffing.

'_Darn it,'_ She thought. _'He caught my scent. He knows I'm in the room.'_

Lucy bit her lip, ignoring the sweat that trailed down her forehead. _'He's going to find me any second now.'_

She looked over to her left and saw her destination. _'If I move quick, I can fly under the table, slow Natsu down and get to the bed. Ok...three…two…'_

The woman flew and unfortunately for her, Natsu's great hearing picked up her wings flapping.

"Hey!" She heard him shout before he chased after her. She quickly went under the table, hoping he would crash into so she could make it to base. However, she heard a heavy bang above the table and when she looked up, she found the dragon slayer in pouncing position on her bed.

'_What the-' _She turned around and flew in the opposite direction.

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled as he jumped towards her. The blonde only flew so far before a hand grabbed her and pulled her to a hard chest. Then there was a loud crash.

Lucy groaned, still clenching onto the fabric that was against her when she looked up and figured out what happened. Her idiot teammate had jumped from the bed in order to catch her and when he had, he twisted his body around, pushed her against his chest as his back made impact with her bookshelf.

Before she could begin to yell, Natsu hunched over her, covering her tiny body with his arms and head as a second crash was heard.

The pink haired teen lifted his head up and Lucy saw some pieces of vase in his hair, along with a lot of dirt.

"Natsu, are you okay?" She asked as she flew to inspect his head.

"Yeah, never better." He muttered sarcastically. The girl ignored his tone as she removed the pieces of what was once a flower vase.

Sensing that she was done picking at his hair, Natsu shook his head. Unfortunately, that caused a great amount of dirt to fall onto the blonde.

"Idiot! You got dirt all over me!" She exclaimed as she tried to remove the dirt that was now in her hair.

"Sorry Luce." He said sheepishly, before picking up the girl with his hand. "But it looks like we both need a bath huh?"

'_Is he implying…'_ Her face flushed with color. "We're not showering together you pervert!"

Natsu frowned. "Well duh. You can't go in the tub in your size. You'll drown. And you say I'm dense."

Feeling less embarrassed and more angry, she asked, "Well, where am I going to bathe then?!"

(Scene Change)

In a bowl. He put her in a bowl. On her sink that was close to the tub. _'Could you believe the nerve of that guy?!' _The female thought angrily as she stayed seated in the small bowl of warm water and bubbles Natsu had given her.

She had insisted that she could bathe in her tub just fine. All he had to do was fill up the tub to the point where it would be like a river instead of an ocean. But Natsu refused, saying it was still dangerous and he would feel more comfortable if she bathe in something smaller. And that's when the dragon slayer brought her a bowl of warm water filled with bubbles.

Of course, she protested and Natsu ignored her as he started running the water for her bathtub. She hadn't stopped complaining until Natsu began removing his clothing _right in front of HER_ and said that if she _really _wanted to bathe in the tub that he would have to go with her to make sure she was safe.

The moment he had started to pull his pants down, the blonde turned around so quickly she gave herself whiplash. She didn't turn around until she heard a splash and she found her best friend leaning against the tub, grinning 'innocently' before telling her to make her choice.

'_He's such a cheater.' _She huffed. '_Probably just taking advantage of my current state.'_

"Come on Luce, are you still mad at me?" The fire mage pouted from the tub.

'_Just ignore him Lucy. Just like he ignored you…'_

Silence followed after that. Even the blonde began to feel a bit unease. However, Lucy wasn't ready to break just yet. Looking outside the window, and seeing the dark sky remained Lucy of a tune and without realizing it, she muttered.

"I'm right here, even in a maze of darkness… Let's call out to each other and keep moving on…It's a road to completely devoid of signs but I have friends…shining brighter than light are your eyes…"

She stopped muttering and continued the tune in her head. She was rudely interrupted when giant drops of water hit her from above, causing her to shriek. Lucy glared at the person responsible while he grinned back at her from the tub.

"You should keep singing. It's one of your good weirdo traits!"

You could assume she did no such thing after that comment.

(Scene Change)

After all she went through that day, she should have fallen asleep the moment she hit her body on her pillow. But strangely enough, she was still awake.

Maybe it was because Natsu was on her bed, half naked, staring at her.

She blushed for the hundredth time that day; it was hard to look at him right in the face when his well-toned torso was a few inches away from her. He was really trying to kill her wasn't he? Making her look at his abs so up close. What woman wouldn't want to look at that?

But she kept her composure as she gazed up at him. Bad idea. Looking into his eyes did nothing but increase the butterflies she was feeling in her stomach and the color red on her face.

She gulped slightly. "What?"

The dragon slayer blinked, breaking out of his trance. "What?"

"Why were you staring at me?"

He was hesitant and Lucy wasn't sure if she saw a light shade of red on his cheeks or not because of the lack of light in the room.

"I was wondering if this is how you would look like if I was a real dragon like Igneel."

It was her turn to blink; she wasn't expecting that. "Maybe…" She said, "Though, I don't think I would have been your friend so quickly if you were a real dragon."

Natsu's eyes widened in shock. "Why not?"

"Because normal people don't befriend dragons." Her eyes softened after that. "I know Igneel is a good dragon but most of the time people are just afraid of them. They're scared of being eaten you know."

The dragon slayer frowned. "But I'd still be me. And I wouldn't eat you. Would you still be afraid even if it was me?"

Lucy pretended to think, unknowingly causing the male's stomach to crunch in an uncomfortable manner. She then stood up and flew next to the dragon slayer that was on his side. Leaning on his nose, she said, "I'm not scared of you now, am I?"

It took him a moment to register what she said. When he understood, he's eyes twinkled with so much excitement that she couldn't help but to laugh. "Though, I am glad you're not a real dragon. You destroy enough buildings in as you are that I can't imagine how much property damage you would cause if you were a 50-foot reptile."

Natsu pouted and the girl couldn't help but to tease him some more. "Feeding you would take so many S-class missions and you'd never be allowed inside the guild. You also wouldn't be able to fit in my apartment."

"We could live in the forest." He muttered.

She slapped him lightly on the nose. "Speak for yourself. I like where I live."

He shifted his lips so he could blow on her and girl squealed when she felt the gust of air. "Natsu! That's so gross!" She yelled. He lightly chuckled before sinking his head deeper into the pillow.

"Hey Luce, can you sing that song again? I really liked it." He murmured, closing his eyes. The girl sighed but plopped against the side of his face and sang anyways.

As she was finishing up, the dragon slayer muttered something before falling asleep. "If I was a real dragon, I could take care of you better."

At those words, the girl's heart fluttered and a genuine smile appeared. She kissed his check. "You already do you idiot…"

(Scene Change)

The first thing Lucy noticed when she woke up was that her face was against something warm. It wasn't her pillow realized; this was hard and had a red Fairy Tail mark. She peered up through her messy hair and saw the fire mage's face, snoring away.

The blonde realized their positions. She was resting on Natsu's arm, his face just a centimeter away from hers. Her arms were wrapped around his torso as his free one rested on her waist. Her heartbeat accelerated but she was too comfortable to move. Plus he was asleep so it wouldn't hurt to stay like this a little longer.

That was the idea before she realized that Natsu's body wasn't gigantic anymore.

She untangled one of her arms from Natsu and placed it on his cheek, comparing the size of her hand to his face. '_I really am back to normal.' _She thought thankfully.

That gesture caused the male to stop snoring and rub his face against her shoulder in an attempt to wake up. He blinked a few times and looked at the blonde for the first time.

"You're back to normal." He cheered and pulled her into a large hug.

She giggled and happily returned his embrace. "I guess I am. Why don't I make us some breakfast? Think of it as a thank you for taking care of me yesterday."

"Lucy's the best!"

The girl laughed before removing herself from his arms. It was a disappointment to both of them but they knew she had to make breakfast.

She stretched her body once she was off the bed. "So what would you like to eat?"

Lucy received no response and turned around to find Natsu with a large blush over his face, slight drool coming out of his mouth, and his eyes zoomed in on something lower than her face.

"Lucy!" The blue cat flew into the bedroom; she had forgotten that he slept on the couch yesterday. "Lucy it's terrible. You're out of fish-"

Happy stopped crying and looked at his partners' conditions. A devilish smile appeared on his face. "Lucy's a pervert!" He yelled instead, flying circles around her.

"Huh?" Lucy looked down and noticed that she was naked. The girl screamed as Happy laughed, "I'm telling Mira that Lucy's being a pervert and Natsu is too!"

"Wait." That caused the dragon slayer snap out of his trance. "How am I being a pervert?" (really Natsu?)

Happy pointed to Natsu's chest and the teen noticed he was missing a shirt. "Shit. I'm turning into Gray!"

"Gray's stripping is contagious!"

The laughing continued for a few more seconds before the blonde 'Lucy-kicked' the cat out the window.

After dusting off the imagery dirt off her hands, she turned to her partner who was blushing yet looking terrified.

"Get out so I can change pervert!" She yelled, covering herself with her hands.

"Aye!" Natsu shouted as he scurried off into her living room, still shirtless.

Still red, the girl could only sigh and think that things had gone a lot more smoother when she was a fairy. A small smile appeared on her face as she thought of yesterday's activities with Natsu.

Being a one-time fairy, she decided, wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go ladies and gentlemen. One-Time Fairy. I'm not exactly happy with the ending but it was the best I could do. I didn't want it to end with Lucy and Natsu getting together because I feel like other adventures would most likely get them together. Hopefully, you enjoyed the rest of it though. It was fun writing this!**

**What inspired me to write this was a 10 chapter outline I had done for another story that involved Lucy being a fairy. However, I didn't know how readers would react to such a story so I thought it would be easier to write a one-shot and hear what you have to say first. Let me know if you're interested in me writing such a story please.**

**The cover is my own sketch. I drew today before finishing up the story because I wanted the story to have a cover ASAP. Hopefully later on I can add color to it or at least ink. **

**The song Lucy sung was the Fairy Tail ending 14 "We're the Stars." It's a beautiful song that I liked listening to as I worked on this. **

**If you're bored, feel free to read my other two Nalu stories; reviewers and those who favor/follow gave me the confidence to write another one-shot.**

**Thank you for your time and please leave a review. I like getting feedback and it's really that that inspires me to write more, that and people who favor and follow my stories ;)**

**I can't say this enough; thank you for your support and hopefully I can write another Nalu very soon.**

**Your friend,**

**Dark Shining Light**


End file.
